The present invention relates to case management. More particularly, the present invention relates to case management integration with external content repositories.
Case management is a technology that involves management of customer/client case issues. Case management may include management of customer/client cases for insurance companies, credit card companies, and other types of businesses. A case related work item may be an auto accident claim, a credit card application, a customer complaint issue, or other item tracked in association with a case that has been created for a customer or client.